1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of molecular biology and therapeutics. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel non-viral vector for the delivery of genetic information to cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the most common mechanism for delivery of genetic material capable of affecting molecular properties of mammalian cells utilizes viral, primarily retroviral, vectors. However, this mode of genetic therapy or delivery is influenced by several deficiencies and potentially hazardous conditions. Although retroviral vectors have been more common, adenoviral vectors are now being studied and both have some potential. Unfortunately, a viral vector has many disadvantages. First, the target cells, e.g., human cells, must be capable of interacting with viruses through expression of a specific cell surface element which may not be expressed on the cells or tissue of interest for delivery of genetic information. Second, the genetic material must be integrated and expressed in the target, e.g., human cell, which requires that target cells be actively dividing, a condition hindering the efficiency and homogeneity of this delivery system. Even if successfully integrated, the gene may be transcriptionally silent by host cell mechanisms. Third, the size of the genetic information allowable in this system is limited and must be engineered with great precision to ensure biologic activity. Fourth, the replication defective viruses must be utilized for gene therapy applications to reduce the risk of recombination with endogenous viruses which may form new infectious agents. Replication defective viruses may reduce this hazard but do not eliminate it. Fifth, the replication defective viruses are by design not self-removing, requiring repetitive infection to achieve successful delivery of gene sequences to all cells.
The prior art is deficient in the absence of non-viral vectors. The present invention fulfills this longstanding need and desire in the art.